


be my boyfriend

by maketea



Series: would it really kill you if we kiss? [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: marinette tells adrien she has a boyfriend. chat noir has to fill in.prompt from this list: as a lie + marichat





	be my boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bugmychat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugmychat/gifts).



> .....ive been writing a lot and that's just because im studying a lot and whenever i take breaks i work on fic bc art takes too long KDBSKDKDK
> 
> anyway!! another req from my best friend!!!! [_here's a list of kissing prompts that u can request with a love square pairing for me to write!_](https://katsumeme.tumblr.com/post/178813979227/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a)

Adrien sat at the picnic blanket with Alya, Nino, and Marinette.

As Chat Noir.

In the past three minutes, he watched Alya’s eyebrows rise and rise until they hit her hairline. Nino hadn’t been any better.

Once Alya finished looking from Marinette, to Chat Noir, to their clasped hands, she finally spoke. “ _ What?” _

“What she means is," Nino filled in hastily, "how long has... _ this _ been happening?”

Chat Noir glanced at Marinette, then at her clammy hand grasped in his.

Her forty-five minute long briefing,  _ plus _ bullet-pointed text message, had headings, sub-headings, and sub- _ sub _ -headings for their first kiss, their first date, their first-everything, but she failed to add a single month into the details of her story.

“Two weeks ago,” she said, when at the same time—

“A month ago,” he said.

They looked at each other. Marinette’s eyes widened in a frenzy.

“O-Oh, has it been a month already?” She placed a dainty hand on his upper arm. “Time really flies when you’re in—” she swallowed, “— _ love. _ ”

And when you’ve been ‘dating’ for two hours.

He arrived at her house that afternoon, not even a minute later than the time Ladybug told him to meet with ‘that Marinette girl’. She needed a favour, Ladybug said, and that favour spewed out of a thoroughly frantic, disheveled Marinette with half her wardrobe strewn around her room.

“I need you to be my boyfriend,” she spluttered as soon as he flung open her skylight.

He landed on her bed with a thump. “Sorry?”

“Like right now. I’m leaving the house in an hour and  _ Adrien _ will be there and if Adrien sees me without a boyfriend he’ll  _ know  _ I wasn’t telling the truth and then Adrien will think I’m an idiot and then—”

“Wait, wait, wait, start from the beginning.” He stood up. “What did you tell Adrien?”

“Well…! This horrible girl  _ Chloe _ —” Marinette cut her eyes to the corner of the room and scowled, “—told Adrien I have a crush on him so I… aha… panicked? And said—”

That she had a boyfriend.

Chat Noir remembered that. Well, Adrien, rather. He was the one who insisted Marinette bring him to Alya and Nino’s picnic on the weekend.

"Why would you lie if you don't have a crush on him, anyway?" 

Marinette's wild gesturing stopped. She paused her fretting to send him a heavily cocked brow.

He blushed deeply. "You have a crush on Adrien?" he asked.

"You didn't know?"

"Is it…" He swallowed. "Is it meant to be obvious?"

"Of course it's not  _ meant  _ to be. But everyone seems to know about it."

"He doesn't know."

"Of course he doesn't," she said. "So, will you do it? Will you be my boyfriend?"

And so, Adrien sat at the picnic blanket with Alya, Nino, and Marinette. As Chat Noir.

"I'm just surprised you never mentioned him before," Alya said after a sip of water. "Plus, I didn't think you'd get over Adrien so—"

"Speaking of, where  _ is _ Adrien?" Marinette asked. 

Chat Noir made a strangled noise.

"No need to be jealous kitty, Marinette's the loyalest you can get." Alya grinned.

Quietly, he brought an open can of Sprite up to his mouth. 

"Oh, he had another photoshoot today," Nino told her. "Some last minute thing."

"We should go see him!" Alya clapped her hands together. "He wanted to meet Marinette's boyfriend in the first place."

Chat Noir spluttered. The sprite shot down his windpipe and he smacked a hand to the front of his face before he ruined the picnic blanket and handmade sandwiches.

'Last minute'? More like a text message he barely typed correctly while hiding the contact name from Marinette, who'd been pacing back and forth in her room at the time.

"No, no, uh—" he choked, "we wouldn't want to bother him, would we?"

"He always invites us to his photoshoots, surely it wouldn't be a big deal," Nino said, all the while eyeing Chat Noir and the sprite dripping out of his hand.

A warm palm rested on his back. His eyes shot up. Marinette looked back at him, and gently moved the Sprite can away. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I, uh—" He removed his hand and squeezed his eyes shut. 

Chat Noir loved his friends. He did, he still did, and he always would. Photoshoots were awful — exhausting and achy and a one way ticket to bored-to-death station — but Nino always bought him ice cream, Marinette always brought him macarons, and Alya made sure he had at least ten minutes to take a walk around the water fountains in the park — with the other three beside him, of course.

He loved them, and Chat Noir was positive that Adrien in a different universe — perhaps an Adrien that wasn't pretending to be his best friend's boyfriend while transformed into a superhero — would adore meeting with his friends at a photoshoot that day.

Adrien in this universe had to come up with a plan. A Ladybug-worthy plan.

"Marinette. There's something important I have to tell you."

Her eyes blew open. This wasn't in the briefing. It wasn't, he knew, and he wished on all his lucky stars that Marinette wouldn't skin him (like she had joked — at least he thought it was a joke) for improvising.

"I…" Chat Noir pulled her hand away from the Sprite can and held it tight. Tight enough for her to stare at him and not bother moving away. "I'm… in love with you."

Alya and Nino stopped fussing with their sandwiches.

A thick stretch of silence fell where Marinette forgot to respond. All she did was stare — at his face, at their hands, at the Sprite still half on his chin.

"Oh…" she said, "thank you?"

Chat Noir squeezed her hand. 

She jump started back into motion. "I mean! Oh, I'm overjoyed! Thank you, Chat Noir!" He didn't expect the push of her weight, but opened his arms in time for her to fling herself at him. The innumerable times he'd caught Ladybug like that was practice enough to know where to put his hands. "I love you!"

Marinette rested on her haunches and chewed on her bottom lip.

He let out a deep breath. So far, so good.

That was, until, Marinette eyes drifted to his lips.

Kissing was apart of the briefing. He was the one who mentioned it, in fact, and after cutting him a glare, she came to a reluctant agreement.

When Marinette leaned up, eyes closed, glossed lips parted, Chat Noir gulped.

He wasn’t wearing lip balm.

That, and he had Sprite all down his chin. He almost pushed Marinette away in an act of sympathy. This may have been her first kiss, and the last thing he would want was a girl like Marinette having to remember her first kiss being with a superhero who tasted sticky and forgot to wear lip balm, despite the three cylinders of it he packed in his suit just in case.

His brain screeched to a halt when she kissed him. Had she really crossed that distance so fast? She guided his startled mouth into kissing her back, hand on his jaw, thumb on his chin, and didn’t seem to mind he tasted like a can of artificial sugars.

Kissing Marinette was awfully nice.

Especially when she shuffled closer, nudged her clumsy nose against his, pressed a little harder and made him lean back to take her weight into his arms. She didn’t open her mouth, and he wasn’t planning on opening his, but her lips were as sweet as he expected, and he wouldn’t have minded if Alya and Nino had left to hunt down a made-up photoshoot.

He felt her smile when she rested a hand on his chest and pushed the three cylinders of lip balm behind his zip. He tilted his head and kissed her lower lip so she wouldn’t feel him blushing.

Marinette pulled back first, face a brilliant red, like a fading sunburn, and lashes rising to look at him.

“Oh my God, you two,” Alya groaned — a grounding tone. He leapt away from Marinette and she leapt away from him. “If you wanted to stay you could’ve just said so.”

Chat Noir let out a long-held sigh. He shot Marinette a thankful glance, lips tingling.


End file.
